


The Conjuring || lwt + hes

by peakyloueh



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Horror, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Night Terrors, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Horror, Smut, The Conjuring, The Conjuring AU, ed and lorraine warren as larry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, oned - Freeform, the conjuring universe, the enfield haunting, yes they switch here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakyloueh/pseuds/peakyloueh
Summary: Since the 1960s, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have been known as the world's most renowned paranormal investigators. Harry is a gifted clairvoyant, while Louis is the only non-ordained Demonologist recognized by the Catholic church. Out of the thousands of cases throughout their controversial careers, there is one case so malevolent, they've kept it locked away.Until now.





	1. Prologue: Annabelle, 1968

"When you hear it you will think we're insane" one of the girls sitting on the couch let out a sigh. Her name was Lauren Jauregui and she was clearly nervous and uncomfortable with the camera in front of her.

"Try us. Please, from the start" Louis Tomlinson leaned forward and stared at both girls, waiting for them to explain what had happened, which was the reason why he came over with his husband to listen to their story.

"It started out small, like a hand or a leg was in a different position" the green eyed girl continued talking. "Then its head was looking up instead of down. And then one day, it was in a completely different room. It was moving around by itself"

"Ever think maybe somebody had a key to your flat and was playing a trick?"

"That's exactly what we thought. But... Never once did we find any sign or evidence of intrusion"

"And this all led you to believe that the doll was possessed?" Harry questioned while analysing carefully every word they spoke.

"Yes" Lauren nodded her head. "Camila got in touch with a medium. We learned from her that a 7 year old girl named Annabelle Higgins had died here. She was lonely and took a liking to the doll. All she wanted was to be friends"

"When we heard this, we felt really sorry for her" Camila Cabello added "So... We gave her permission to move into the doll.

Louis frowned the moment he heard that, his eyes widening slightly.

"Wait, you did what?" he asked.

"She wanted to live with us by inhabiting the doll" Cabello shrugged "We said yes"

"But then things got worse" Lauren murmured and looked away for a second "One night we came home and she was sitting in the hallway. But we had left her in the spare room"

Camila took a deep breath as she thought about that night, shaking her head slowly.

"We are beyond terrified" she said "We don't know what is going on or what to do. Can you help us?"

Tomlinson stared at them for a second and ended up nodding.

"Yes, we can" he assured "Now, firstly, there's no such thing as Annabelle, and there never was"  
"Ghosts don't possess such power" Harry Styles told the girls "I think what we have here is something extremely manipulative" he clarified and looked at the doll sitting on the other couch next to them "It's something inhuman"

"It was a big mistake acknowledging this doll" Louis agreed "And through that, the inhuman spirit tricked you. You gave it permission to infest your lives"

"What's an inhuman spirit?" Lauren Jauregui after a few moments in silence.

"It's something that's never walked the earth in human form. It's something demonic" Louis Tomlinson informed.

Both the girls looked at each other, feeling surprised and extremely scared now. How could they have been so naïve, after all?

"So the doll was never possessed?" Camila asked hesitantly.

"No, no" Harry shook his head "It was used as a conduit. It was moved around to give the impression of possession. Demonic spirits don't possess things, they possess people" the younger man explained "It wanted to get inside of you"

The crowd in front of Louis and Harry heard the sound of the camera finishing the short movie now. They were giving a lecture at this university and people seemed very interested while they played the video.

"Okay, that's good, Niall. You can shut it down now" Tomlinson said and beckoned to his friend Niall Horan who was sitting in the crowd, controlling the video player "Hit the lights"

Horan did as he was told and the lights were on again.

"So we got the church to send a priest over to bless that place and the occupants. Whatever was oppressing that flat was no longer with them" Louis finished explaining and looked at the people in front of him "Any questions?"

Most people raised their hands and Tomlinson ended up picking a random person.

"Yes?"

"Where's the doll now?" a woman asked them.

"Someplace safe" Harry Styles assured them. Other people raised their hands again and Harry pointed to one of them "Say it"

"So what are you guys? I mean, what do people call you?" a young man questioned curiously.  
Louis and Harry looked at each other for a moment and the older one held back a sigh, approaching the microphone one more time.

"Uh, well, we've been called demonologists, that's one name for us. Ghost hunters, paranormal researchers..."

"Kooks" Styles added with a smile and the crowd laughed with them. "But we prefer to be known simply as Harry and Louis" he said and the lights went off again the moment their lecture was over and people started getting up to walk out.  


	2. Harrisville: Part I

[In case the link i put before doesn't work, try to check it out by clicking **[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YVIT65BaoI&feature=youtu.be)** ]

 

Liam Payne and Zayn Malik had just moved to Rhode Island after getting admitted to the Bryant University. They both were obviously happy with this new change in their lives, and they were happy with the house where they would move in with five more students.

They had made the deal through the phone, agreeing to pay their rent and help with the house duties just like the rest of the students.

The deal was made with the oldest girl in the house. Her name was Bleta Rexha, but at first, she had insisted to be called Bebe. The other three girls were the same age: Demetria, Selena and Destiny. The youngest of them all was Zendaya.

It did not seem so strange having to share the house with all the girls or sharing the expenses between them.

Both Zayn and Liam didn't take long to fit in, sharing a comfortable bedroom and managing to keep good grades at the university.

Things were going incredibly well until unusual situations started happening in the house.

At first, it was just weird sounds that came from different parts of the house in the middle of the night, more specifically at three in the morning; then, objects began to show up in different places without anyone touching them.

Everyone in the house was aware of this, but no one had spoken up about it yet. They all thought that they were probably suffering from mass hysteria because of stress. Which was quite possible.

However, it got impossible to ignore the situation after the night Destiny – whom everyone called Miley – woke up in the middle of the night after feeling someone grabbing one of her feet.

"Stop it, Demi" She mumbled with her eyes closed. "It's not funny anymore. I'm trying to sleep, please. Stop grabbing my feet" She said and tried to go back to sleep.

Miley felt someone pulling her feet again, this time harder than before, causing the girl to wake up completely. She sat up in bed with wide eyes, seeing that her roommate was asleep in the other bed next to her. That made no sense.

Feeling confused, the girl leaned down to see if there was someone under her bed, keeping in mind that it might be another one of the girls playing a prank on her. However, there was nothing there.

There was no one else in the room except for her and Demetria.

Suddenly the door opened by itself. Slowly. Miley's body started shaking as she stared at the door with a frown.

She began to whimper, unable to move.

"D-Demi... Demi..." the girl called her friend in a soft whisper.

"What are you doing?" Demetria opened her eyes and sat down on the bed to see what was going on. "What is it, Miley?" she insisted while looking at her roommate.

"Do you see it?"

"See what?" The brunette girl looked around and shook her head, looking back at her friend.

"There's someone behind the door..." Miley whispered.

"What?" Demi frowned slightly and looked at the door again.

"There's someone standing over there" She pointed to the door, but Demi was unable to see anything in the dark room.

"I don't see anyone" Demetria shrugged.

"It's looking right at us"

Without saying anything, Demetria got up and began to walk towards the door unconcernedly.

"Demi, no. Don't" Miley begged in another whisper.

"Calm down. Look. There's no one here" Demi closed and opened the door again, looking at Miley. "See?"

"It's standing right behind you..." The blonde girl murmured.

Demi slowly turned around. Suddenly she could hear a soft voice behind her, something like low murmurs. Before she could completely turn around, someone pulled her. The door slammed shut, causing an extremely loud sound throughout the whole house.

The other people in the house immediately ran out of their rooms, running towards their door.  
"What was that? What is happening?" Bebe stepped forward to open the door, but it seemed locked. It was possible to hear Miley and Demi screaming desperately.

"Hold on, step back a little" Zayn said before kicking the door open. When he did so, Liam ran into the room and looked around.

"What happened? Why did you scream like that?" Payne asked when he found Miley and Demi crying.

"There is someone in here!" Miley said while crying and hugging Demi tightly.

"What? Where?" Bebe's eyes widened at that. She had never witnessed something like that in the house before.

"It's standing behind the door! Behind the door!"

Zayn sighed heavily and went to the door, checking behind it, seeing absolutely nothing.  
He looked back at them.

"There's nothing here, Miley. It might just have been a..."

"Th-there was someone in the room. I was- I was sleeping... I felt-someone grab my foot... I-I thought it was Demi..." She tried to explain between sobs as Selena and Zendaya approached her to calm her down.

"It must have been just a nightmare" The youngest of the girls said.

"No! It talked to me. And it said that it wants my friends dead" Miley added and she cried even more as she got hugs from the girls, unable to actually calm down.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other, both clearly worried. After all, none of this had ever happened before. But there was definitely a connection between that and the weird things that were happening in that house so far.


	3. Harrisville: Part II

Louis and Harry had agreed to find a place in Connecticut – more specifically in Monroe – while they'd be giving their lectures at some universities in different states.

During that particular morning, a reporter went to visit them, determined to ask questions about the notorious room in the house where they kept objects related to the cases they had investigated so far.

Harry was hesitant about it; most of those people used to accuse them of quackery. Louis, on the other hand, had decided to give the reporter named James Corden a chance, willing to give him the opportunity to know more about their investigations.

Styles decided to stay in the living room while Tomlinson led the man into their secret room, unlocking the door.

"We keep everything locked in here" He explained to the reporter and pushed the door, entering the place. "Feel free to look around. Just don't touch anything"

"Wow..." Corden looked around, he was clearly amazed by the things he saw there. "This is crazy...” The man commented. “So all these are taken from cases you've investigated?" He turned to look at Louis who nodded positively.

"That's right. Everything you see in here is either haunted, cursed or has been used in some kind of ritualistic practice" Louis Tomlinson clarified as he walked between the shelves. "Nothing is a toy" He added and watched James crouch down to look at a stuffed animal. "Not even that"  
When Corden moved a finger closer to the object, Louis stopped him:

"Don't touch it"

James stepped back and stood up, clearing his throat.

"Uh... Isn't it scary or doesn't it worry you to have all these items right in your home?" The reporter questioned.

"That's why a priest comes by once a month to bless the room" Tomlinson explained. "It's safer for these things to stay in here than out there"

James Corden nodded as he listened to Louis.

"So it's like keeping guns off the street” He said. “But why not throw everything in an incinerator? Destroy them?" The man asked curiously while taking notes, now standing in front of Louis.

"That would only destroy the vessel" Louis assured him. "Sometimes it's better to keep the genie in the bottle"

The reporter looked around once again after hearing that. He was a bit anxious and when he started talking again, Louis knew the reason why.

"Is the, uh, Annabelle doll here?"

Tomlinson pointed to another direction and walked up to where they kept the doll. That was probably the real reason why the man came over to visit them.

"Right this way" Louis said while walking towards the doll stored in a wood and glass case they had built for it.

James followed him and looked at the doll for a few moments before turning to look at Louis Tomlinson again.

"You said she's a conduit?" He asked and began taking notes again.

"That's right" Louis nodded quickly.

"But what does that mean?" The reporter turned on his tape recorder this time.

"It means that a very powerful demonic has latched itself onto her" He told Corden as he looked at the doll for a second.

"So when you guys investigate these hauntings, how do you stop them from latching onto you?"  
Louis shrugged again.

"We have to take great precaution" He explained calmly.

"But how do you explain what happened to Harry?" The man then questioned.

Tomlinson arched an eyebrow. His mood suddenly changed when he heard that. That was why Corden came over after all.

"What about him?" Louis frowned. James seemed a bit nervous after seeing his reaction.

"Well, there's a priest who told me that..."

"That was different” Louis simply said. "What happened to Harry happened during an exorcism"  
"And what's the difference?"

Louis was about to explain, even though he was being bothered by the intrusive questions. That was when he heard something coming from behind one of the shelves.

"Excuse me" He murmured before walking towards the place where the sound came from, sighing as he found the familiar face of a little girl crouched behind the shelf.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Louis sighed as he looked at Darcy, the girl he had adopted with Harry years ago. "You know better, alright? Did you touch anything?"

"No" The girl shook her head while facing the doll in the wood and glass case.

"Okay, come on" Louis led his daughter upstairs. "You can't go into this room, no matter what, remember?" He said and after making sure she would stay in her own room, Tomlinson went back to where James was.

An hour later, when the reporter was gone, Louis Tomlinson made sure to put an extra lock on the door of that room before heading into the living room.

"How was it?" Harry asked when he saw the other.

"Believe it or not, I think he's going to write a positive article" Louis said with a grin.

It was so rare to see any relevant or professionally written articles about them that even saying that sounded like a good joke.

"Then we don't have a skeptic" Styles smiled. "It's good for a change"

Tomlinson nodded and looked away for a moment, remembering James Corden's last question. He thought about how uncomfortable it was to talk about what had happened in the last exorcism they had done.

"Stop blaming yourself" Harry said as he noticed the look on the other's face.  
Louis let out a sigh and stared at him.

"We have some important stuff do to next week. Long trip" He informed, wanting to change the subject.

"California?" The taller one asked hopefully.

"Rhode Island" Louis laughed as Harry rolled his eyes in displeasure.

"Well, it would be good to start packing then" Styles began to get up, but Tomlinson pulled him closer by holding his arm gently, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you" Louis murmured softly against his husband's lips, not wanting to let him go yet.

Harry smiled at that, gently touching the older man's face.

"I love you too, Lou" He replied and walked away to start packing.

He knew that it was not simply an unexpected display of affection. Louis was apprehensive and worried about something. And Harry, being more perceptive to this kind of situation, couldn't deny that he was worried, too.


End file.
